The Animal Care Facility is operated by the Center under the aegis of the University of Wisconsin Medical School Animal Care Unit, which is accredited by AAALAC (reviewed in November 1996). The Animal Care Facility is located on the 9th floor of the McArdle Laboratory and on the 5th and 7th floors (B-wing) of the Medical Sciences Center (immediately adjacent to McArdle). The Facility occupies approximately 10,600 net square feet in these two locations, of which approximately 5,300 net square feet is used for housing animals, with the remainder devoted to space for cage washing and laboratories for necropsy or surgery. The B wing facility was designed to house animals treated with carcinogenic and other toxic chemicals and was built, in part, with construction funds from the National Cancer Institute; this facility has been in use since 1981. The facilities in the McArdle building are available for maintenance for animals not under treatment with such agents.